


My Own Prison

by LumCheng



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Horror, M/M, Violence, monster-sex lol, non-con, some disgusting stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a creature living in the basement. It's hungry and violent.<br/>And he's afraid.</p>
<p>(from thief kink meme. prompt was: Beast/Garrett, horror - that creepy thing from Deadly Shadows, who walked around this isle (...) What if such a thing visits The City and new!Garrett has to deal with it? Can be shippy or not, but give me lots of blood and horror)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Prison

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me- it's very short, next part will be longer~  
> you can see this as prologue lol

There's a creature living in the basement. It's hungry and violent.  
And he's afraid.  
When he returns from the job, there's a large trail of blood from the window down the stairs. It's red and dark and wet and it reeks. Garrett closes his eyes— Please, not again.  
He takes a hard brush and a bowl of fresh rain water, starts scrubbing the wooden floor. The stains— they don't vanish. He can try his hardest, but there's always something dark, a hint, a mark —something that will tell everyone what's going on.  
His bottom lip trembles and he bites down until he can taste the blood in his mouth.  
Blood. Lately — it's everywhere. Especially under his chipped, broken nails. When he tries to scrub it away, the flesh will break open and it'll bleed even more. It's a vicious circle.  
He stares on the floor, still scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing. Noone can see this, noone must know! He barely remembers how it used to be. So carefree, so easy. And then— gone. One fateful afternoon, everything washed away like a crashing wave coming over him, just like that.  
Garrett throws the brush into the bowl and a choked, high-pitched noise escapes his mouth. He covers his face —why? Why is this happening?— but he needs to be strong, needs to cope, needs to protect them.  
The back of his hand wipes under his nose and he takes the scrubber before pouring away the rest of the water, watching how it runs down the stairs. Red streaks and all.  
There's a sound coming from one of the windows. His head jerks around, panic rising within him.  
It's Erin.  
"Woah! What happened here? Are you hurt?"  
He clutches the brush until his knuckles turn white. "It's nothing. Go ahead. I'll meet you and Basso later."  
She doesn't leave. Instead— she approaches him. Slowly.  
"Are you okay, Garrett? You seem... different lately. I'm not the only one noticing, you know."  
"Please, just go"—he begs and closes his eyes. If it wakes up now, all is lost.  
She shakes her head and looks at all the blood. "What the hell is going on? Tell me!"  
"Erin...!" —a clear warning swinging in his voice. "GO! Leave me alone!"  
"No! I—"  
He gets up, brush falling to the floor noisily, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her fragile body.  
"Don't you understand? You can't come here again! You need! To leave! NOW!"


End file.
